Perfect Fit
by Alaena Night
Summary: Meryl is extremely ticked off at Vash. It's freezing cold, and their car is broken down south of nowhere because of his incompetence. Apparently, she's not going to forgive him for this one. So...how does she end up in his lap? [VxM Oneshot : FLUFF!]


**Perfect Fit**

**Disclaimer/Notes: **Just a little Vash/Meryl in the spirit of Valentine's Day. And Meryl sitting in Vash's lap just makes my fangirl heart do backflips of joy. (And I squee. I'm horrible.) Anyway, Happy Valentine's day to all the wonderful, wonderful fanfiction writers and readers on this site! I hope that you have as much fun reading this little fic as I had in writing it.

* * *

"Vash, it's very cold."

He joined his hands together, suddenly finding the dusty car's steering wheel a very interesting sight indeed. He murmured a soft apology.

"Vash, it's _dark _outside, too." Like a schoolteacher, she spoke; strictly preaching the obvious.

He tried to rub nervously at the back of his head and grin, but her glare stopped him.

"So, Vash, do you mind _explaining _to me why we're stuck in the middle of nowhere?"

"Ahh...Because I forgot to put the extra fuel in the back?"

She growled and turned away, her expression truly reminiscent of the immortal _I'm-not-talking-to-you_ look.

"Oh, come on, Insurance Girl! It wasn't my fault—"

"Yes, it was," she said, still turned. Her white-clad arms were crossed stubbornly over her chest, black hair both framing and hiding her face. Her nose was stuck ever so slightly up and Vash had the strangest urge to lightly touch his finger to it and make the funny sound like Rem used to do to him. Only he was pretty sure he'd never bitten Rem's hand off for doing it. Meryl would.

He refrained.

"Ah, Insurance Girl?"

She didn't say a thing.

"Should we make a fire, ya think? It's real cold..."

Her voice would have melted steel. "Oh? A fire would be nice. If we had _fuel_."

She was oh-so-very _Meryl _tonight. Vash winced. Of course he couldn't blame her. He'd passed up the extra fuel for doughnuts, and had had been a royal pain in the—well, those weren't her words anyway. _Wolfwood_ had said that a lot. Vash figured he sort of fit the bill today, though. Nothing had gone as planned. After a fruitless 50 ile drive for something he'd forgotten about now, they'd found out that the object was long gone. And the little car bounced. Sore butts were the least of it.

So yeah. She was entitled to a bit of whining. Vash sighed as a sharp wind cut through the car. It didn't bother him too much; his coat was made to ward off both heat and cold, but he saw Meryl shudder violently in her seat.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'll look around for a town while you sleep tonight."

Meryl was still turned away. "It's fine," she said, but she stood and stepped out of the vehicle, settling down onto the sand. Vash watched, desperate for anything to do with his hands. Doughnuts. That's what those sugary wonders were good for. In an awkward moment, they kept both your hands and your fingers busy, giving no chance to say words that should be left unsaid. He wished he had some.

Instead, he busied his fingers doing something else. When he was done, the wind bit into him and he stepped silently around in the sand, staring at the gentle moonlight. Only three of the smaller moons were visible tonight; none of the macabre light of the fifth moon, just baby soft violet illumination.

A few stars were even visible. Vash made sure to make no noise until he was right behind her. "Consider it my apology," he whispered as he wrapped his coat around her shoulders. She was so small that the duster dwarfed her, but she curled into it unconsciously before spinning to face him. "Vash?"

"Hmm?" He smiled down at her, settling into the sand

"You're cold, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I'm used to it."

Meryl bit her lip, leaning her head forward so that the dusty charcoal locks slid over her eyes. Nervous.

Wow...he'd never thought about it, but the color red looked beautiful on her. Or perhaps it would be better to say _she_ looked beautiful _in_ it. Meryl looked up at him and frowned, pulling awkwardly at the cloth. "But...you just—and I have long sleeves! I don't need this. And besides..." She shifted under the large coat, and though Vash couldn't see, he was sure she had crossed her arms. The frown deepened, but her voice was almost childish when she spoke. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

He smiled and scooted closer. "Of course." A pause. "Is it warm?"

She nodded. "I can't take it, though." she said severely.

Vash met her eyes and gave her the deepest pout he could manage. "Aww, come on! Don'tcha know it's bad manners to refuse a gift? I got us into this. It's only right that I pay for it, right?" He winked, but Meryl somehow didn't find his words funny.

"No, it's not right," she said, so soft that the wind almost swallowed her words. "You've paid for too many things." She began to shrug out of the coat, but Vash quickly put his hands on her shoulders, effectively preventing it.

"How 'bout this?" he said. "If you sit on my lap, I'll be warm too, and you can keep the coat for tonight, okay?"

She was _so _gonna slap him, he just knew it.

But she didn't. She sighed heavily. "You try anything, Broomhead, and you'll _really_ pay!" She got to her feet and shook her head slightly so her eyes were hidden by her bangs. He managed to see a furious blush on her cheeks, but he pretended he hadn't. Trying to maintain a scrap of professionalism, she settled herself down slowly, clearing her throat. She began to lay down a few strict rules and some mumbled excuses for all of this, and he let her, because he knew it helped. At last, more in control, she looked up. "Are you warm?"

He nodded. "Yeah... thanks. And sorry about everything. I mean...really really sorry. I promise I'll remember next time..."

"Oh, stop!" Meryl said irritably, huffing. "You've apologized already. And I'm not mad anymore. So no talking."

"Okay," Vash said. Silence wandered among the whispering wind. Meryl leaned against his shoulder, snuggling the coat up around her face. Her breaths became slower and more even as violet eyes drifted closed. Wrapping his arms around her, Vash smiled. The edge of the coat slipped from around her, and he tightened it, clasping a couple buttons together. He closed his own eyes and listened, entranced by the sound of her soft breaths, warm and feather soft.

He smiled, resting his chin into her mop of soft hair.

"This is perfect," he said softly.

Meryl shifted in his embrace, letting out a sigh. "Mmm?" she murmured sleepily.

Vash shrugged, careful not to move her in his lap. "You're warm," he whispered, inhaling her hair. "And you fit into my lap just right."

He might have been imagining it—probably was—but they were both silent and she seemed to relax in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ohh man...attack of the FLUFFINESS! Yeah, this is utterly useless and plotless. (_sigh_) LOL, yeah, it was just something simmering in the back of my mind that gradually got put into words. I do think Meryl's small enough to fit _just right _in Vash's lap, though. (_happy grin_) Umm... **Please Review?**


End file.
